Behind The Scene
by Foxyhitss-Rossie Cake
Summary: [BTS HOPEKOOK/YOONSEOK FICTOGEMINO] Hoseok cinta pada Jungkook, tapi Jungkook sendiri belum paham bagaimana caranya mempertahankan hubungan. Selain itu, ada Yoongi sebagai orang ketiga di sini. (Fictogemino: Fiksi kembar yang bisa dibaca dari atas ke bawah maupun bawah ke atas.)


Fictogemino adalah fiksi kembar yang bisa dibaca dari paragraf atas hingga paragraf bawah bisa juga dari paragraf bawah ke paragraf atas. Intinya cerita ini memiliki dua alur namun tetap memiliki satu makna cerita.

Punyaku ini masih abal. Tolong dipahami... Bacanya tiap paragraf ya..

.

====Presented By====

Foxyhitss-Rossie Cake

.

.

Dan Hoseok hanya bisa menatap lurus pada cermin

.

Ia mengingat bagaimana dirinya mencintai Jungkook. Jungkook adalah anak yang baik. Mungkin terlalu baik untuk dirinya.

.

Hoseok sangat menyayangi Jungkook. Awalnya memang terasa seperti cinta. Dia menikmati tiap waktu yang Jungkook luangkan untuknya. Bagaimana senyum manis Jungkook yang terpancar penuh kepolosan.

.

Ini mungkin karena Jungkook masih baru. Dia tidak pernah terikat dalam hubungan percintaan sebelumnya. Dia mungkin masih bingung dan belum mengerti bagaimana cara menjaga hubungannya dengan Hoseok dengan benar. Jungkook mencintai Hoseok. Tapi dia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk mempertahankan cintanya.

.

"Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku pada Yoongi hyung dan Namjoon hyung. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu karena aku ada pertunjukan dengan Yugyeom." jelas Jeon Jungkook yang masih saja fokus memperhatikan pada gerakan tarinya di bayangan cermin. Dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan curiga.

.

Jung Hoseok mengangguk pelan. Hanya dengan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika suatu saat Jungkook menemukan segalanya. Segala rahasia ini. Sebenarnya Hoseok sendiri merasa bersalah. Dia tidak tega melakukan ini. Jungkook sangat baik. Dia tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan kekasih seperti Hoseok yang hanya bisa selalu membohonginya.

.

"Karena presentasi kalian sangat penting, dan rumah Namjoonie hyung di Ilsan itu cukup jauh, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Tapi aku janji, lain kali aku yang antar. Jadi kita tidak perlu merepotkan Yoongi hyung terus." Kata Jungkook.

.

Oh, Hoseok sangat yakin itu tidak akan merepotkan Yoongi sama sekali. Kembali lagi, andai Jungkook mengetahuinya, apa yang akan ia katakan pada Jungkook? Bagaimana Hoseok harus menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Yoongi? Ini mengerikan.

.

"Aku yakin Yoongi hyung tidak akan begitu kerepotan untuk membawamu pula ke Ilsan. Tapi Ilsan itu cukup jauh, apa itu baik-baik saja? Harusnya aku yang mengantarmu, aku 'kan kekasihmu, hyung."

.

"Tidak apa." Hoseok berusaha tenang, "Yoongi bisa mengantarku." memikirkan Yoongi membuat perutnya mual dan kepala pening. Memikirkan Yoongi di sekitar Jungkook selalu membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Dia adalah dosa yang manis. Dosanya yang indah. Hoseok ingin menerima fakta bahwa Yoongi bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang teman. Tapi keberadaan Yoongi benar-benar penting sebagai orang yang siap membuka tangannya lebar jika Jungkook tidak bisa berada di sampingnya. Dan Yoongi sendiri menikmati Hoseok seperti jalangnya sendiri.

.

Sejujurnya hal yang bisa Hoseok bayangkan setelah mengetahui ia akan pergi ke Ilsan adalah Yoongi yang mengantarnya. Hoseok akan bohong jika dia tidak menyukai itu. Dia menyukai ini. Sangat menyukai ini. Hoseok menyukai tantangan untuk bermain di belakang Jungkook. Tapi jika ia kembali memikirkan Jungkook tentang Yoongi, Hoseok merasa bersalah. Dia ingin berhenti, tapi tidak bisa.

.

"Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu ke Ilsan." kata Jungkook. Dan Hoseok tidak berusaha untuk terlihat kecewa. Karena memang sebenarnya dia tidak kecewa sama sekali. Dia memikirkan Yoongi. Terjebak di satu tempat dengan Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri akan berusaha mencari peluang untuk dapat terjebak di satu tempat hanya berdua dengan Hoseok. Hanya Hoseok, Yoongi, dan olahraga kilat yang mereka lakukan. Mungkin tidak hanya kilat, Yoongi sendiri tidak suka permainan yang sebentar.

.

Hoseok sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi. Jungkook akan sibuk dengan pertunjukannya. Di situlah Hoseok beruntung karena memiliki Yoongi. Yoongi mungkin tidak akan merebut Hoseok dari Jungkook. Sebagai sahabat, hal yang Yoongi lakukan tidak sepenuhnya salah. Yoongi hanya ingin menemani Hoseok, membuatnya nyaman dan diperhatikan.

.

Kebiasaan Jungkook yang sulit untuk dijanjikan membuat Hoseok selalu menyiapkan rencana cadangan. Dia tidak bisa hanya bergantung pada Jungkook untuk saat-saat semacam ini.

.

Ketika diberitahu soal diskusi untuk presentasi dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi, dia tahu Jungkook tidak akan bisa. Waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk berdua tidaklah banyak.

.

Dan Hoseok hanya bisa menatap lurus pada cermin.

.

 **A/N** : COMEBACKK!

Aku berusaha untuk kembali aktif. Mumpung Bangtan sedang jadi tenaga kerja di luar negeri, aku di sini ingin mengembalikan semangat menulisku.

Aku sebenarnya menyiapkan fic chaptered yang isinya Min Yoonji, Kim Army, sama Jung Hosook. Tapi aku bingung untuk gaya bahasa apakah yang harus dipakai. Apakah non-baku atau informal atau semi informal.

Fictogemino ini termasuk hal yang rumit, tapi bagiku sendiri aku suka bikinnya. Meskipun lumayan stress (fyi, fictogemino ini hanya dibuat selama 2 jam... Tapi bisa dilihat sendiri ini masih sangat sederhana dan abal.)

Ini terinspirasi dari Behind the scene di House Of Army. Nyonya Jung 'Jeon' Hosook yang ditinggal kerja luar negeri sama Tuan Jeon Jungkook, dan di rumah kita punya Paman Suga yang suka tidur(?).

Siapa yang nonton WINGS TOUR IN JAKARTA?! Kalau aku sih jangan ditanya, derita anak luar Jakarta itu gini. Kalau misalkan pas hari H aku pas dalam keadaan di Jakarta aku mungkin berani ambil Red atau Green. Aku ngincer Red B. Kemarin JRE dinotis Hoseok 😱😱!

(Aku bikin ini pakai teknik cermin. 1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1. Tapi kayaknya ga begitu berhasil..)

Anyway.. Mari merangkak dari Writers Block!.


End file.
